Everlasting Love
by Ginny Weasley-Riddle
Summary: Slight AU. Ginny Weasley has always felt alone. But when she falls into a coma, she’s thrown back in time where she meets a wizard who changes her life. But what can Ginny do when she finds that her love from the past is actually her worst enemy
1. Chapter One

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. I do have the books though but I don't think that counts. 

Title: Everlasting Love (corny I know but it's the only thing I could come up with)

Summary: Ginny Weasley has always felt alone. But when she gets hit hard by a Bludger and falls into a coma, she's thrown back in time where she meets a wizard who changes her life. But what can Ginny do when she finds that her love from the past is actually her worst enemy from the future? The first chapter kinda skips ahead in time abruptly but I couldn't figure how else to get to the point. 

*In this version, it wasn't Ginny who was possessed by the diary so she hasn't no idea of about Tom Riddle being Voldemort.* May contain spoilers. 

~Chapter One~

Ginny Weasley was beginning her fifth year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. She was excited but at the same time, she wasn't. 

Ginny sat in her room finishing some last minute homework, listening to the muffled voices on the other side of the wall. Harry and Hermione had been invited to stay at the burrow the week before the year began. Ginny couldn't help but feel jealous. Her friends were never allowed to stay as long as Harry or Hermione. Ginny felt as if she wore an invisibility cloak at all hours of the day. 

'Maybe I should ask Harry if I could barrow his.' Ginny thought bitterly. 'Then it won't feel as bad to be non-existent.' Ginny was so engrossed in her thoughts, she didn't hear her mother call up for dinner. she was startled when she heard a knock at her door and George stick his head in.

"Are you coming Ginny? Mum called up for dinner five minutes ago."

"Oh right, I'll be down in a second." Ginny answered distantly, moving to cap her ink bottle. 

"Ginny are you alright?" George asked coming into Ginny's room. "You haven't been yourself lately." 

"What do you mean?" Ginny asked.

"You've become so quiet. Kinda expected you to gloat a bit about last year."

"Hard to gloat when no one knows you were there." Ginny replied before she could stop herself. George just nodded.

"Ronnekins is getting all the glory while you're put out to the cold." George crossed his arms over his chest. "Ginny you have a classic case of Other Child Syndrome."

"Other Child Syndrome?" Ginny questioned. "What's that?"

"In large families like ours, every other child feels that they have to be better than the one born before them." George explained. "For examples: Charlie wanted to be better than Bill, Mum tries to get Fred and I to be better than Percy, and you want to be better than Ron." Ginny leaned her head to the side.

"That actually makes sense." She said smiling slightly. 

"Of course it did. I said it, didn't I." George said smugly. 

"The all-knowing George Weasley." Ginny joked. George smiled. 

"That's the Ginny I know. Now let's go eat, I'm starving." George let Ginny lead the way down to the table set outside. 

"Ah the missing Weasley returns." Fred said as Ginny sat between him and George. 

"Is everything okay dear?" Mrs. Weasley asked. 

"Everything is great." Ginny lied. Mrs. Weasley nodded and started to set food on the table. 

Hermione noticed Ginny's distant look as she picked at her food. 

"Did you hear the news Ginny?" Hermione asked. Ginny looked across the table at her. 

"What news?" 

"About Quidditch this year." Hermione said. "Since Harry is back as Seeker and captain, you're automatically a chaser now."

"That's great." Ginny said, more enthusiastically than she felt. She liked being the Seeker for the Gryffindor Quidditch team. But Ginny knew what Harry wants, Harry gets. At least he allowed her to still be on the team. He wasn't a jerk after all.

*~*~* 

Ginny finished what little food on her plate and excused herself from the table. She quickly went up to her room and closed the door. Ginny went to lay on her bed and stare at the ceiling. The Hogwarts year couldn't come fast enough for her. 

*~*~*

Ginny handled life so much better now that she was back at Hogwarts. She didn't feel out of place with her friends. Ginny felt happy for the first time since last year ended. But some of that happiness faded as the Quidditch season began. Harry again started taking all the fame. Never mind Ginny who was making countless goals giving Harry the sign he was free to catch the Snitch. 

"Hello? Ginny are you in there?" Ginny snapped out of her thoughts. 

"W-what? I'm sorry Hermione. What were you saying?" 

"I was wishing you good luck. It's the first game against Slytherin." Hermione looked Ginny over. "Are you sure you're feeling alright?" 

"Yes I'm fine. I was just thinking about things." Ginny quickly said. Hermione didn't look convinced but decided not to pressure Ginny. 

"If you say so." Hermione said. "I'll see you after the game."

"Okay." Ginny replied watching Hermione leave. Ginny then headed to the locker rooms to change into her Quidditch gear. Ginny met the rest of the team before entering the field. 

"Everyone knows the plays right?" Harry asked the team. Everyone nodded. "Okay then, have fun." 

"And now for the Gryffindor Team: Sims, Jacob, Binder, Bichsel, Weasley, Weasley, Potter!" Announced Dean Thomas, the new Quidditch announcer. The team took off, mixing red robes with green robes as the game soon began. 

*~*~*

"And the younger Weasley makes another goal for Gryffindor. They lead Slytherin 100 to 80." 

Ginny was lost within the game. All she cared about was getting Quaffle and getting more points for Gryffindor. She raced for the Quaffle which was on the Slytherin end of the field. Ginny stole it from the Slytherin chaser and headed back for the goal. Ginny was very close to throwing distance when.......

"Ginny! Look Out!" Harry shouted from his position above her. Ginny turned just in time to see a bludger heading straight for her. 

Ginny didn't have time to move out of the way. 

The Bludger made contact with Ginny and Ginny completely blacked out. 

~*~*~*~ That's all I got for the first chapter~*~*~*~


	2. Chapter Two

Thanks to Sirius Black Here, Hermione Double, LadyLestrange(thanks for telling me about that error. I think I fixed it now) for reviewing.

Chapter Two

"Where in the world did she come from?"

Ginny could hear distant voices as she began to come to.

"I don't know. She was found by the lake. Oh look she's waking up."

Ginny slowly opened her eyes and looked at her surroundings. It looked familiar but different somehow. Newer almost.

"Where am I?" She asked slowly sitting up.

"You're in the hospital wing of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Do you remember what happened dear?" Ginny looked at the person talking to her and saw a much younger Madame Pomfrey and next to her, a younger Dumbledore.

"I was playing Qudditch and I think a bludger hit me and knocked me out." Ginny watched as Dumbledore looked at Madame Pomfrey and back at her.

"Do you know what year it is?" He asked. Ginny looked at him strangely.

"It's 1996, isn't it?" Dumbledore shook his head.

"No, it is the year 1942." He answered. Ginny sat as if she was hit by a stun spell.

"1942? How is that possible?"

"It seems you've fallen into a time portal. How, I am not sure. Are you in any pain?"

Ginny shook her head. "Ah, then what we see now is just your solidified spirit. Which

means that your body is in a coma in the time you came from."

"But how did it happen? I don't remember casting a spell." Ginny sad racking her brain for possibilities.

"Fate has more magic than any witch or wizard. It's trickier than any marauder." Ginny had to hide a smile, thinking of all the marauders she knew. "There must be a reason you've been sent here. Do you know anyone who might need help in the past to fix the future?" Dumbledore asked. Ginny shook her head.

"No one I know of. The only ones I would know are my teachers and they seemed fine the last time I saw them."

"Then we must wit until fate reveals it's plan." Dumbledore said. Ginny shifted in her sitting position.

"How long do you think that would take sir?" Ginny asked.

"No one can be for sure." Dumbledore answered. Ginny groaned and placed her head in her hands. That was not what Ginny wanted to hear. Ginny felt the bed dip slightly as Dumbledore sat on the edge of it.

"Now, now do not fret." He said pulling Ginny's hands from her face. "I am sure everything will work out fine." Dumbledore offered Ginny a smile. Ginny had to smile back. Only Dumbledore could see good in a time like this.

"Excuse me Professor Dumbledore," Madame Pomfrey interrupted. "I still need to examine her as she technically is a student of this school with an injury."

"Of course Poppy." Dumbledore stood up again. "I shall go inform Headmaster Dippet that… I'm sorry, I never did ask your name."

"Ginny." She replied.

"I shall inform the headmaster that Ginny, my niece, shall be visiting for an unknown amount of time." With that, Dumbledore left the hospital wing.

"Now dear, would you please lie back." Madame Pomfrey instructed. Ginny laid back and Pomfrey began examining her head for any pain. "That man has a heart of gold." Madame Pomfrey muttered. Ginny smiled sitting up as Madame Pomfrey finished the exam.

"I think you should say here dear, until Professor Dumbledore returns." Madame Pomfrey suggested.

"Okay." Ginny agreed, relaxing on the bed.

It wasn't long before Dumbledore returned in triumph.

"I have spoken to Headmaster Dippet and he agrees to let you stay as long as you need."

Dumbledore told Ginny. "You will attend classes and live in a house dorm. Which judging by your robes, will be Gryffindor." Ginny looked down at the red and gold robes she still had on. With a wave of his wand, Dumbledore changed Ginny's robes to the standard black school robes.

"Now I have arranged for a trustworthy student from Gryffindor to show you around like a new student and you will follow her class schedule until we figure a way to get you back to your own time." Dumbledore finished. Ginny nodded.

"Okay. I think I can manage that." She said before a girl around Ginny's age came into the hospital wing. She had long dark hair pulled into pigtails and was wearing round glasses.

"Sorry it took me so long Professor Dumbledore." She said. Dumbledore waved his hand.

"No problem Myrtle." He beckoned Myrtle forward. "Myrtle this is my niece Ginny."

"Hello Ginny." Myrtle greeted holding her hand out.

"Hello." Ginny took Myrtle's hand and shook it.

"Ginny will be staying at Hogwarts for a while. Would you mind having Ginny follow you around and copy your schedule?" Dumbledore asked Myrtle.

"No I don't mind at all Professor." Myrtle replied.

"Excellent." Dumbledore smiled with that infamous twinkle in his eyes. "Now I would suggest you go ahead and begin showing Ginny around. I know you have Defense Against the Dark Arts in half an hour."

"Yes sir." Myrtle said. "Come on Ginny. I'll show you to the Gryffindor Tower and then we'll go to class."

"Okay." Ginny said getting off the bed. Ginny followed Myrtle out of the hospital wing.

"Do you believe that girl is really from the future?" Madame Pomfrey asked Dumbledore when Ginny was out of hearing range.

"Yes Poppy I do." Dumbledore answered. "I do hope she accomplishes what she was sent here to do."

I tried to make it longer but no success. Leave a review


	3. Chapter Three

Hermione Double- I'm sorry! I totally forgot to tell you I updated. I promise to tell you when I put this up. Thanks for the review.

Chapter Three

Ginny followed Myrtle down the familiar halls that lead to the Gryffindor Tower.

"So do you like it at Hogwarts?" Ginny asked, making conversation.

"It's a wonderful school really. I think you'll like it here. The only thing rotten around here are the Slytherins. Do you know who the Slytherins are?"

"Isn't it another house?" Ginny answered, doing her best to stay in character of Dumbledore's niece.

"Yes it is another house. A house that produces the most vile and evil creatures on the planet." Myrtle spat. "Although not all of the evil witches come from Slytherin though." She added as a tall girl with short brown hair and a mean look approached them(1).

"Lost your sense of direction four-eyes? The classroom is back that way."

"Sod off Olive. I happen to be showing a new student around." Myrtle threw back, grabbing Ginny by the arm, preparing to walk away.

"Oh really." Olive said. "You really should have picked someone else to show you around." She said to Ginny. "Never know where you'll end up following this bottle-bottom-eyed geek." Ginny frowned and saw the hurt look that flashed on Myrtle's face. Ginny moved to stand in between them facing Olive.

"What is your problem? What gives you the right to make fun of her like that?" Ginny demanded, surprising both Myrtle and Olive. "It's not her fault she has to wear glasses." Olive said nothing but glared at Ginny and walked away.

"Why did you do that?" Myrtle asked looking at Ginny in confusion. "No one has ever stood up for me before." Ginny turned to Myrtle.

"I know what it's like to be teased constantly for being different." Ginny answered. "It's not your fault you have to wear glasses."

"Thank you." Myrtle said in a shy voice. "Come on, I still have to show you the Gryffindor Tower." Ginny followed Myrtle on the way to the tower before stopping dead in her tracks.

'Whoa wait a tick.' Ginny looked at Myrtle. 'I knew she looked familiar. I can't believe I didn't recognize Moaning Myrtle from the girls lavatory. She hasn't died yet.'

"Ginny? Something wrong?"

Ginny snapped from her thoughts when Myrtle waved her hand in front of Ginny's face.

"N-no. I just… got lost in thought. That's all." Ginny answered.

"If you say so." Myrtle didn't look convinced but continued onward.

'I wish changing the past didn't have consequences, she doesn't deserve to die.' Ginny thought as Myrtle showed her around the Tower and lead her to Defense Against the Dark Arts.

"Okay, our last class is Double Potions with the Slytherins." Myrtle announced to Ginny with a groan. "I do hope you have a strong will. You'll need it to deal with Slytherins."

"I'm sure I'll do fine." Ginny said, silently hoping that this Potions professor was nothing like Professor Snape. Myrtle lead the way to the dungeons where a lot of the class was already waiting. The professor arrived not long after to let them in. Myrtle and Ginny were one of the last to enter before the professor held out his arm to stop Ginny.

"You're Professor Dumbledore's niece aren't you." He said more than asked.

"Yes Sir." Ginny replied.

"Then we'll have to find you a temporary seat." Ginny watched his eyes scan over the classroom. He ushered Ginny into the classroom. "The seat next to Mister Riddle is free. You may take that seat." Ginny was guided to the front of the class to sit next to a dark haired Slytherin with startling green eyes (2).

"Settle down class, settle down." The professor said quieting the class as he stood at the front. "First of all, we have a new student, Ginny, who will be staying for an unknown period of time before returning home to her own school." He said pointing Ginny out, who blushed slightly at the eyes falling upon her. "So let's try to give a good impression of Hogwarts." He added glaring at a few students. "Now since that is out of the way, it is time to begin the potion we will be working on today, the Draught of Peace. Who can tell me and the rest of the class what it is?" Ginny saw the guy next to her raise his hand.

"Yes, Mister Riddle."

"The Draught of Peace is a potion to pacify a person for a brief period of time. It's extremely similar to the Draft of Peace but much easier to make."

"Excellent Mister Riddle. Ten points to Slytherin. The instructions are on the board. Work in pairs of two." The professor said as instructions appeared on the blackboard behind him. "Ginny, work with Mister Riddle for the time being considering you don't belong to a house."

"Yes sir."

Ingredients were gathered and the potion was in the process of being made with little conversation between Ginny and her partner.

"By this time, the potion should be a dull turquoise color by now." The professor announced half-way through the lesson. Ginny looked down at the potion she was working on. They weren't even close.

"Oh no, what did we do wrong?" Ginny muttered to herself.

"Too much morkshed." Came the reply which startled Ginny. She turned to the guy next to her.

"What do we do?" She asked him.

"Find something to counteract some of the morkshed." He began searching through the ingredients on their desk.

"Would Basil work?" Ginny said holding up a vial.

"I think it would work fine." He took the vial and added some to the potion.

"Who knew a common spice would have potion properties." Ginny commented, watching the potion turn the right color.

"There are usually potion properties in most herbs and spices."

"Too bad they don't improve the flavor." Ginny grimaced at the thought of tasting another vile potion.

"Potion making has been around for over a thousand years and no one has figured that it's the flavor that makes potions vile." Ginny giggled slightly at the comment.

"The easiest conclusion if they had tasted it."

"True." Ginny studied his profile as he stirred the potion.

"Ginny." She introduced holding out her hand. He hesitated before taking her hand.

"Tom."

"Nice to meet you Tom." Ginny said.

"Likewise."

"The potion is looking very good." The professor commented coming around to their desk. "The two of you make quite the team."

"Thank you sir." Ginny and Tom answered simultaneously. Ginny took some more time to study Tom.

'He kinda reminds me of Harry.' She thought. 'The dark hair and green eyes. I wonder why he seems so familiar.'

If only Ginny knew, huh?

1. I really don't know if Olive Cornby was described but this is how she would look to me.

2. I'm pretty sure I'm right on this and Tom Riddle had green eyes before he turned into a human serpent.


	4. Chapter Four

Krystal Lily Black- I'm glad I got you hooked. Thanks for the review

Hermione Double- Thanks for leaving a review even though we talk all the time.

Paige2310- Thanks for the review but I did explain why that is in the first chapter.

--Chapter Four--

The chatter in the Gryffindor common room grew too much for Ginny so she retired to the dorms. She had spent the entire day pretending to be Dumbledore's niece and she began wondering if she was ever going to be able to return home.

Ginny sat at the windowsill until the rest of the fifth-year girls came in.

"There you are Ginny. We were wondering where you were." Myrtle said, coming up next to Ginny. "We were just talking about you."

"Oh really." Ginny said, mildly uninterested.

"We were talking about you and your potions partner." A copper-haired girl said. Ginny turned her attention from the window to the group of girls.

"Way to be subtle Katrina." Another girl mumbled.

"Well we were." Katrina replied. "We've never seen Riddle talk to anyone but Slytherins. Do you two know each other from a previous meeting?" Ginny shook her head.

"We've never met before today." The girls looked somewhat shocked.

"That's odd." Myrtle said.

"Why is that odd?" Ginny asked, curious and confused.

"Well technically, right now you're a Gryffindor and from what I've heard Tom Riddle is practically a prince in Slytherin." Myrtle said. "Not to be mean, but what would he want with you?"

"I don't think it's that big a deal." Ginny replied. "We didn't talk that much."

"She is right." Katrina said. "Riddle was most likely being decent because the professor was right there."

"There it's all explained." Ginny said, rather tensely. She stood from the window. "Now if you'll excuse me, I am exhausted and going to bed." Ginny climbed into bed and closed the curtains.

"I think we made her mad." Ginny heard one of the other girls say. Ginny tuned everyone out as she forced herself to fall asleep.

-The Next Day-

Ginny awoke the next morning, feeling slightly disoriented. It took her a few seconds to regain her senses, remembering she wasn't in her own timeline anymore. Ginny opened the curtain slightly to peek out to see if the others were awake. She saw a piece of parchment lying on the side table next to the bed. She pulled it back behind the curtain with her to read it.

__

Miss Ginny-

In regards to your current situation, I have conducted some research to find some way to help. Please come to the Transfiguration classroom when you awaken.

-Professor Dumbledore

With some hope of returning home, Ginny quickly left the Gryffindor tower and headed for the Transfiguration classroom. She was in such a hurry that she didn't pay attention to her surroundings until she ran into another person and landed on the ground.

"I'm so sorry. I wasn't watching where I was going." Ginny apologized, pulling herself up.

"Obviously not." Ginny looked at who she ran into. It was Tom Riddle. "Why are you out so early?" Tom asked. Ginny caught the sight of a prefect badge.

"I was heading to the Transfiguration classroom because Dumbl- my uncle wanted to see me." Ginny caught herself at the slip-up. The last thing she needed was to be found out.

"Seems like a legitimate reason so I won't take points." Tom replied. He stepped aside and let Ginny pass. Ginny blushed slightly and quickened her pace. The other last thing she needed was to develop another crush.

"Ginny thank you for coming quickly." Dumbledore greeted as Ginny entered the classroom. Dumbledore motioned for her to stand at the desk.

"You said you found a way to get me home." Ginny said.

"Yes I believe I have." Dumbledore searched through the parchment that littered his desk. He came up with a rather long piece. "It appears this has happened to other wizards before. Apparently something should have happened in your time but didn't, involving you. Since it didn't happen, you have been sent to a time that would enable the event to take place." Ginny stood there in silence, digesting or even understanding what Dumbledore had said.

"So I've been sent to change time?" She asked.

"In a sense, yes." Dumbledore answered. "These events usually deal with people. Is there anyone you know from this time that might need help?" Ginny thought hard.

"There's only one person I've heard of from this time that needs helps. But it's much more than I can give him."

"Are you sure?"

"Positive. The only way to help him is to kill him." Ginny suddenly gained an angry tone in her voice. Dumbledore seemed to accept the answer.

"I'm sure the predicament will show itself soon enough." Dumbledore said. "You're free to go to breakfast. I will call for you if I find anymore information."

"Thank you sir." Ginny said before leaving the classroom.

-Care of Magical Creatures-

Ginny walked with Myrtle and the other Gryffindors down to the edge of the Forbidden Forest.

"Professor Kettleburn said that he had a surprise for us. I can't imagine what it would be." Myrtle commented as they waited for their teachers.

"He said we might not be able to handle it through." Another Gryffindor added. "Maybe it'll go nuts and take out the Slytherins and make the world a better place." She said as the Slytherins joined the class.

"Good afternoon class." Professor Kettleburn said as he approached the class. Ginny noticed that he was missing a few fingers. "Follow me for today's lesson." The class followed the professor to a fenced in area where the 'lesson' was being kept.

"Can anyone identify this creature?" Professor Kettleburn asked the class. The class looked confused except Ginny. She knew what it was.

"That's a Hippogriff." Ginny replied quietly. Everyone seemed surprised that she would know the answer, including the professor.

"Yes that's right. How much do you know about hippogriffs?" Kettleburn questioned.

"They're extremely proud and insulting one could get you killed. To approach a hippogriff, you have to wait for it to make the first move and bow. If it doesn't bow back, run the other way." Ginny explained, blushing slightly as everyone stared at her.

"That's very impressive." Kettleburn commented. "Most students don't even look at the books I assign." The professor gave his class a slight glare before he continued the lesson he had planned, somewhat aided by Ginny.

When the class ended, Professor Kettleburn asked Ginny to watch the hippogriff while he made a quick trip to the castle.

Ginny sat on a large rock, watching the sun as it began to set when the hippogriff placed it's head in her lap. Ginny gave a slight start and looked at the creature.

"For a dangerous creature, you sure are friendly to me." Ginny said, stroking it's feathers. The hippogriff made a sound on contentment. This reminded her of her second year when Ron told her about Buckbeak attacking Malfoy.

"It's strange," Ginny said to herself, "When I said I wanted to get away, this certainly isn't what I meant." The hippogriff looked up at Ginny, as if listening to her talk.

"It isn't fair," Ginny said, her voice beginning to rise, "I want to go home. I don't care if I'm ignored. I want to be back in my own timeline." Ginny sighed, dejectedly.

"I knew there was something different about you."

Ginny gasped and turned around to stare straight into the green eyes of Tom Riddle.

--Okay raise your hands if you saw that one coming. I just finished finals so my brain has been completely fried creating a void in ideas. Review!--


	5. Chapter Five

Hermione Double- You always leave the longest reviews. Thanks.

* * *

Chapter Five

The hippogriff in Ginny's lap screeched loudly and snapped at Tom while Ginny held it back.

"How much did you hear of that?" Ginny asked frantically. Her mind was in a buzz. She had been found out, and by a Slytherin nonetheless.

"Oh not much." Tom replied. "Just that you're from a different time is all I heard. But don't worry," He leaned up to Ginny's ear. "I won't tell."

Ginny looked at Tom with confusion written on her face, quickly replaced by suspicion.

"Yeah right," She said. "What's the catch?"

"I want to know what you know." Tom replied. "The curriculum must be more advanced. If you tell me everything you know then I'll be the top student in Hogwarts."

"Let me get this straight," Ginny moved to face Tom. "You want to exploit me and my future for your selfish desires. How Slytherin." Ginny sneered. Unfazed Tom just smirked, waiting for Ginny to make her decision. No matter how much she hated helping a Slytherin, Ginny knew she had no choice. It was either tutor Tom or risk her entire future.

"Fine, I'll teach you everything I know." Ginny grumbled, not happy with her situation. Tom smirked at her.

"Excellent." Tom held out his hand. "I presume the library is a suitable place for this?" Ginny slightly hmphed and walked to the library. She casually glanced at Tom as they walked.

"Where do you want to start?" Ginny asked sitting opposite of Tom at the table.

"Let's just begin with our assignments first." Tom pulled out his books and parchment from his bag. Ginny did the same and they set to work. Ginny filled in everything Tom didn't know, which wasn't much Ginny noticed.

"Can I ask you something?" Ginny asked pausing in her essay.

"Sure go ahead." Tom looked up from his own essay.

"Why do you need my help? There's not much I'm telling you that you don't already know." Tom set his quill down.

"I must stay one step ahead of everyone." Tom replied.

"But why?" Ginny questioned. "You're smart enough already to be a top student."

"Hogwarts is all I have so I must excel at it." Tom said, more to himself than to Ginny.

"Hogwarts is all you have? What about your family and friends?" Tom looked down at his parchment and Ginny suddenly regretted her question.

"I have no family. My mother died when I was born and my father abandoned us."

"Oh I'm sorry."

"As for friends, there aren't friends in Slytherin, there are allies. Rarely do you find a trustworthy friend." Tom finished still looking down at his essay.

"I'm sorry I brought it up." Ginny apologized meekly. Silence reigned between the two for several awkward moments.

"So what about you?" Tom suddenly asked causing Ginny to look up at him. "My past is now out so tell me about yours. You're not really Dumbledore's niece are you?" Tom reclined back in his chair.

"No I'm not Dumbledore's niece." Ginny confessed. "I'm the youngest of a nig family. I'm the only girl besides my mum." Ginny was surprised how easy it was to tell Tom the truth about herself.

"It must be great to be part of a big family." Tom commented, somewhat wistfully.

"I guess so. A lot of people want big families. But," Ginny looked down, unconsciously rubbing her arm, "It's easy to be forgotten." She whispered.

"Are you thrown to the side often?" Tom asked. Ginny noticed something in Tom's eyes but she couldn't place it.

"I'm not thrown to the side." Ginny argued. "I just… It's not… They don't…"

"You know it's true. That's why you can't finish your sentence." Tom smirked at Ginny's newly developed frustration.

"It's not true." Ginny stood from her chair and glared at Tom. "Just because my brother got all the credit for something I did as well doesn't mean that I get… Oh," Ginny trailed off, becoming lost in thought and sitting back down. "I guess that's exactly what it means." Ginny finished quietly.

"It seems that you and I have more in common than we originally thought." Tom said watching Ginny intently. Ginny didn't reply. She continued to stare at her parchment blankly, completely lost in thought. Tom watched her for a few more moments before speaking again.

"Perhaps we should cut this study session short." He said, abruptly taking Ginny from her trance.

"Yes I guess so." She replied, beginning to gather her things back into her bag. Ginny followed Tom out of the library, still somewhat dazed. She began her walk to the Gryffindor Tower and quickly noticed that Tom was following her.

"You know you're not allowed in the Gryffindor Tower." She said.

"I know but would you rather get detention for being in the halls than be escorted by me, a prefect?" Tom questioned looking at Ginny out of the corner of his eye.

"No I guess not." Ginny answered softly. Ginny mentally slapped herself. She was starting to act weird around Tom. It was like her crush on Harry Potter all over again. Except this Tom Riddle was technically like four times her senior in the time she belonged in. Ginny had more chance dating Draco Malfoy than Tom. A bit disappointing really.

"Ginny?"

Ginny came out of her trance when a hand was waved in front of her face.

"Huh? What?" Ginny focused. She was standing in front of the Fat Lady portrait with Tom next to her. He looked slightly concerned.

"Do you need to see Madame Pomfrey?" Tom asked.

"No no I'm fine." Ginny said, shaking her head. "I've got a lot on my mind. I think I just need some rest." Tom nodded.

"Get some rest. Don't forget do finish your essay." Tom told her before lightly grabbing her chin and pressing his lips to hers in a small kiss. Ginny's eyes fell closed and opened when Tom pulled back.

"See you tomorrow." Tom said before heading for the Slytherin dorms. Ginny watched him go until the Fat Lady reminded her that she was standing in the middle of the walkway.

Ginny entered the Gryffindor Tower and leaned against the wall of the common room. She lifted her hand and lightly touched her lips. Ginny heard descriptions of first kisses but they never told her that she would feel tingly afterwards.

Ginny felt herself smile and she walked up to the girls dorm. When she entered, every head turned toward her.

"Ginny! Where have you been?" Myrtle demanded, jumping up to stand by Ginny. "You didn't come to dinner." Ginny snapped out of her daze and looked at Myrtle.

"I was in the library. I guess I lost track of time." Ginny said moving to sit in a chair.

"Is something wrong?" Myrtle asked, concerned.

"No nothing's wrong." Ginny replied. "I just got sidetracked."

"I heard you were getting friendly with Tom Riddle." A short haired blonde said from the floor where a game of Exploding Snap was being played.

"Jacinda, Riddle is a Slytherin. Ginny is a Gryffindor. It's like impossible to be friends." Katrina said from across Jacinda.

"He's not that bad." Ginny said softly, turning their heads.

"So you were with him." Jacinda sat up after lying on her stomach. She gave Ginny a knowing look.

"We were just studying." Ginny replied.

"That's how it all begins." Jacinda told her.

"Would you leave Ginny alone," Myrtle told her. "Riddle was probably coping her homework."

"If you say so." Jacinda laid down on her back on the floor. "But as soon as he kisses her, I'm going to be demanding details." Ginny looked away as a small blush crossed her cheeks.

"I think I'm going to bed." She said standing up and walking to her bed.

"He kissed you!" Jacinda quickly sat up. Ginny climbed into her bed and quickly closed the curtain, knowing that each and every Gryffindor 5th year girl was about to hound her about her study session with Tom Riddle.

* * *

My gosh, I can't believe its been so long since I updated. I thought about abandoning this but right now I decided against it. I don't know how long it'll take for the next update so I'm not making any promises. 


	6. Chapter Six

Many thanks to all my wonderful reviewers. You guys are the greatest. I'm so sorry it's taken so long for me to update. I took a writing class to help my work but my teacher hated my work and failed nearly every piece. So I haven't really wanted to write since. Regardless, I'm still going to try to finish this. I don't want to leave something unfinished no matter how long it takes.

--Chapter Six--

Ginny felt like she was never going to go home. Three months had passed and there were no signs of finding a way to return to her present. She missed her family and was growing very homesick.

But at the same time, a part of Ginny hoped she never had to go back. She was well known in school now but not because she was the youngest Weasley child. But because of her accomplishments in classes and her budding romance with the proclaimed Slytherin Prince. Ginny spent a lot of her free time with Tom Riddle and grew very close to him. According to the Gryffindors, no one got near Tom Riddle, not even the Slytherins. But for some reason, Tom was always with Ginny. It baffled the Gryffindor girls so much that they constantly hounded Ginny for the gossip of her study dates with Tom.

"Come on Ginny. It's a Hogsmeade weekend. Come with us." Myrtle pleaded with the rest of the Gryffindor 5th year girls behind her. Ginny sighed at them from her seat on her bed.

"I'm sorry girls but I can't go. Uncle Albus can't sign my form because he's not my guardian." Ginny explained. She had to think of a lie that would work and this was the only thing she could come up with. Which technically it was true. Dumbledore couldn't sign her permission slip since they were of no relation. Jacinda raised a blonde eyebrow at Ginny. She climbed to sit on her ankles behind Ginny.

"Uh-huh sure. I bet your going down to Slytherin to spend the day with Riddle." The Gryffindor girls watched Ginny carefully. She felt the slight heat of her face blushing. "I knew it."

"So what if I do." Ginny replied rather indigently. "We do have a potions test next week. There's nothing wrong with taking advantage of the weekend for a good grade." Ginny huffed. A tapping at the window was heard. Myrtle reached and opened it for a dark brown and black eagle owl to swoop in and drop a roll of parchment on Ginny's lap before flying back out. Ginny picked up and unrolled the parchment.

_Ginny-_

_Meet me at the lake. _

_-T.R. _

"Oh Merlin! It's from Riddle!" Jacinda exclaimed, reading the note from over Ginny's shoulder.

"Do you mind!" Ginny quickly held the note close to her chest so no one else could read it.

"He wants Ginny to meet him down at the lake." Jacinda announced to the Gryffindor girls.

"You're not going are you Ginny?" Myrtle had a wary expression on her face.

"Of course she is." Jacinda answered, crawling around Ginny to sit on the edge of the bed. "You have to admit, Riddle is a bit gorgeous."

"But he's a Slytherin!"

"Well what's the point of rivalries if you can't have some fun with the other side?" Jacinda shrugged. Several head shook including Ginny's.

"I'm going to meet Tom." Ginny stood from the bed and went to leave.

"Ginny," Myrtle's voice called. Ginny turned around and saw Myrtle standing behind her.

"Just watch your back okay? Riddle is still a Slytherin. He still could do something to you." Myrtle wrapped her arms around Ginny tightly. Ginny returned the hug after the slight surprise wore off.

"I'll be careful Myrtle." Ginny pacified. "You're a great friend." Ginny whispered to her. She saw Myrtle smiled as she pulled away. "Have fun in Hogsmeade girls."

--The Black Lake--

Ginny arrived to find that Tom wasn't there yet. She sat on a fallen log at the edge of the water while she waited. She looked out on the lake and watched the giant squid's tentacles move in the water making the waves catch the sunlight and sparkle.

"It's such a beautiful site." Ginny whispered to herself.

"Yes it is."

Ginny smiled slightly. She now would know Tom's voice anywhere. Ginny, still smiling, turned to Tom. She scooted over on the log and invited Tom to sit next to her. "So you wanted to meet me?" She asked as he sat down.

"Have you found a way back to the future yet?' He asked. Ginny shook her head and glanced back out on the lake.

"No. There isn't any spell that will help. And I still don't know what I was sent here to do." Ginny sighed.

"Do you want to go home?" Ginny looked at Tom and back out to the lake, a thoughtful expression on her face.

"I don't belong in this time and couldn't leave my family. They may forget me sometimes but I can't just leave them behind." Ginny paused. "But then again, a part of me wants to stay here." She looked Tom in the eyes. "For various reasons."

Tom held Ginny's gaze for several moments. She watched him lean closer and leaned closer herself. Their lips met halfway in a feather light caress. Ginny pulled back slightly and looked deeply into Tom's eyes. She leaned in for another kiss.

When she suddenly became drenched in water.

"Ah!" Ginny jumped up as the cold water ran covered her. She looked to the lake and saw a tentacle receding back into the water. She pushed the wet hair out of her face and looked down at Tom, who was just as wet as she was.

"I don't think the squid likes public displays of affection." She laughed.

"Guess not." Tom replied, casting a drying spell on himself then Ginny.

"Let's go back inside the castle." Ginny suggested. Tom nodded.

"Slytherin is empty. We'll have privacy."

"Okay." Ginny followed Tom on the walk down to the Slytherin dungeons. Tom spoke the password and led Ginny up to Tom's dormority.

"The Slytherin dungeons aren't what I thought they would be." Ginny commented as she sat on Tom's bed. "I thought they'd be cold, dreary and nothing but green and silver. It's actually pretty nice down here. Not nearly as bright as Gryffindor though." Ginny smiled at Tom as he sat next to her. He stared at the comforter covering the bed, frowning.

"Is something wrong?" Ginny asked, softly resting a hand on his shoulder.

"I used to curse my existence." Tom quietly said, still looking down.

"What?" Ginny questioned with disbelief.

"No one wanted me. I was a freak even by magic standards. Slytherins listen to me because they fear me."

"Please Tom, no more." Ginny pleaded. She grasped his face gently with her hands and made him look at her. "You're not a freak. You're an intelligent and powerful wizard." Ginny moved her hands to hold his. "If it helps, I never thought of you that way."

"It does." Tom brushed Ginny's lips with his own. Ginny pulled back with a pained gasp.

"Something's wrong." Ginny's breath became slightly labored.

"What is it?" Tom eyed Ginny in concern.

"I feel like I'm going through a portkey." Ginny tried to shake the feeling but couldn't.

"I'm taking you to the hospital ward." Tom helped Ginny off the bed. She took a few steps before collapsing on the stone floor.

"I think I'm being sent back." Ginny winced when a glow began to surround her body.

"No." Tom tightly grabbed Ginny's hands, trying to anchor her to him.

"I don't want to go." Ginny's breathing became erratic. She felt herself drifting as the pain through her body began to intensify. "I don't want to leave you." Tears made silvery tracks down her cheeks when she saw her body become transparent. Her hands went through Tom's. Ginny looked into his eyes one last time.

"I'm sorry." She whispered before she faded. The last thing she saw was Tom reach for her and hear him call her name before she found herself in a black void. Her eyes got heavy as she felt herself falling asleep.

--It's been over a year since I updated and all I have to give is this pathetic chapter. I'm sorry readers. I'm trying to get back in the spirit of writing again. I promise I'm gonna work harder on the next chapter. You have my word.--


End file.
